


我要你爱我

by waitingforyou1106



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:54:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingforyou1106/pseuds/waitingforyou1106
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	我要你爱我

伪#父#子！ABO！年上攻！pwp！极度OOC！注意避雷！剧情有BUG！一切与正主无关！

金钟云踢开包厢的门，在嗅到满屋子的劣质柠檬香精味时，额头上的青筋顿时多了两条。

屋子里的男人正半搂着一个白皙的少年，听到动静烦躁的转过头，想瞧瞧是谁这么不长眼睛扰了他的好事，结果被金钟云一拳打在脸上，咔嚓一声，鼻梁应该是断了。

少年此时眼神已经有了些许的朦胧，看到金钟云的时候还笑眯眯的乖巧开口喊着父亲，丝毫没意识到自己正被一个低劣的Alpha搂在怀里。并且丝丝缕缕的巧克力牛奶味道已经顺着被蹭歪的抑制贴边缘飘散到空气中。

一脚踢开捂着脸惨叫的Alpha，金云扯着曺圭贤的手臂把小孩搂在怀里用自己的檀香味驱逐着刺鼻的香精味。

曺圭贤觉得周围的空气都清新了许多，整个人都懒洋洋的窝在金钟云怀里，任由后颈的巧克力牛奶味愈加香甜。

白嫩的小孩没有意识到自己要发情了。

金云忍下想要把那人灭口的心思，弯腰抱起少年疾步走出了会所。

这是金钟云第三次从其他Alpha手中抱回曺圭贤了。

少年白皙的手腕被墨蓝色的领带绑缚在床头，腕骨处的皮肤被磨得通红，漆黑的眸子里满是气愤瞪向房间一侧沙发上的金钟云。

“你为什么绑着我？松开！”

金钟云深吸一口气压下心中熊熊的火焰，控制着让自己声音平静些。

“做错了事情自然要接受惩罚。”

“我做错什么了？我没错！”

曺圭贤用力挣扎着两只被绑起来的手臂，但是除了气喘的更加厉害，手腕磨得更加严重，信息素散发的更加浓郁之外一点变化都没有。

曺圭贤丝毫没有意识到自己的错误让金钟云好不容易平复的怒气卷土重来，他走到床边捏住床上人的下巴，狭长的凤眸里满是怒火，盯着少年不服输的瞳仁。

“孤身一人跟一个Alpha去俱乐部，没有防范之心让人渣有机可乘，你知道那饮料里有什么吗？”

金钟云一想到如果自己晚去一会儿，曺圭贤被灌下那杯饮料的后果，只觉得心中的怒火都窜到了脑子，要烧光自己的理智。

被按在床上的少年却依旧嘴硬，张开嘴想去咬捏着自己下巴的手指，却被捏住两侧的脸颊，嘴巴嘟起来，变成一条小金鱼。

“不用你管我，我愿意跟谁在一起是我的事情，跟你有什么关系？你真的觉得养我十二年就真的是我爸爸了吗？我亲爸都把我扔了，你算老几？我被别人标记了又怎么样？你管不着！”

曺圭贤这几句话让金钟云彻底失去了理智,眼睛里布满通红的血丝，手下的力道更重，咬着后槽牙恨不得把曺圭贤吃掉。

“你就这么讨厌我想逃离我吗？”

脸颊被捏的很痛，曺圭贤猛地转头一口咬住金钟云的大拇指，瞪着圆溜溜的大眼睛不松口也不说话。

金钟云根本顾不上手指的疼痛，只知道自己捧在手里的小孩要离开自己，自己含在嘴里的小孩要爱上别人，自己放在心里的小孩要被别人标记，不可以......绝对不可以......不能让他离开我，不能让他被别人标记，不能让他.....爱上别人.......

一股浓郁到似乎有颜色的信息素从金钟云身体中冲出来，直奔他身边的曺圭贤，原本就临近发情的少年何时经受过这么高浓度的信息素，平时金钟云甚至都贴着抑制贴。浓郁的檀香味不再是温温柔柔，而是十分的尖锐，像是带着刺直接刺入曺圭贤的皮肤和后颈的腺体。醇香浓郁的巧克力牛奶热情的流出，顺着檀香的刺一点点浸润着，流向金钟云。屋子里的两种信息素快速的接触混合，让床上的两个人都陷入了情欲的混沌中。

金钟云直接撕开曺圭贤身上规整的衬衫，白色的扣子崩的屋子里到处都是，发出清脆的响声。轻薄的裤子也没有坚持多久就被金钟云脱下扔在地上。

曺圭贤本就不爱运动，又生的白皙，虽说身高不矮，但是身上没什么肌肉，软软的一层脂肪包裹着少年的身体，手感好得很。金云看着床上双手被束在头顶，手腕红的似乎要出血，奶白的大腿正互相磨蹭，两腿间的小圭贤像是被欺负了一样淌着清液在哭泣，身后的隐秘看不清楚，但是床单上已经有了一小片深色的印记，不用想都知道那张小嘴一定饿极了。

这样的宝贝决不能被其他人看到，我不会让你离开我的，曺圭贤你是我的，你只能是我的。

金钟云脱干净自己的衣服压住曺圭贤，身下的小孩直接热情的迎上来，想要和金钟云贴的更紧密些，金钟云低下头在曺圭贤的脖子上亲吻了一下又一下，也留下了一个又一个粉色的印记，甚至在每一个亲吻前金钟云都在说你是我的，似乎是在说给曺圭贤听，好像又是在说给自己听。

曺圭贤只觉得自己好热，好痒，想要那双总是抚摸自己头的手好好摸摸自己，被绑住的手腕也变得好痛，身后的小穴也好空虚，想要被进入，想要被充满。他呜咽着说自己好热，好痛，好难受。此时两片微凉的嘴唇亲吻了自己的脖颈，被亲吻过的地方就像是被点燃了火焰，更难受了。

金钟云双腿跨在曺圭贤身体两侧，低头含住曺圭贤被牙齿咬红的唇瓣吸吮，舌尖直接破开牙关伸到口腔里舔舐，想让小孩的嘴里满是自己的味道，手下也没闲着，一只手握住已经颤颤巍巍哭泣许久的小圭贤上下撸动，另一只手则探向身后的穴口。

已经发情的Omega小穴已经做好了充足的准备被侵入，从未尝过情事滋味的小穴紧致又粉嫩，金钟云只是探进去一根手指就被紧紧箍住，怀里被堵住嘴的小孩喉咙里发出呜咽声，像是舒服又像是难受，小屁股却是诚实的很主动迎合着金钟云手指的动作。

原本空虚的小穴热情地接纳着入侵的手指，一根两根三根，渐渐地，手指已经满足不了饥渴难耐的小嘴了，一股比刚刚还要酥麻瘙痒的感觉从后面蔓延开，不断地撩拨着曺圭贤的神经，没有一会儿，曺圭贤就红了眼眶，大眼睛里满是泪花，看着身上的金钟云。

“爸爸，难受，好难受......”

看到很少掉泪的小孩真的哭了出来，金钟云停下动作，连忙亲吻着曺圭贤的眼睛，轻声哄着。

“对不起，宝贝，你哪里难受，快告诉爸爸......”

曺圭贤见金钟云不仅停下了动作甚至把手都抽走，后穴的瘙痒更加难耐了，眼泪直接滴在床单上，曺圭贤闭着眼睛朝金钟云喊

“手腕好痛，后面也好痒，你不帮忙还把手都抽回去了！讨厌你！”

金钟云解开绑着曺圭贤手腕的领带，牵着少年纤长的手亲吻被领带磨得通红甚至破皮的手腕。

“宝贝，别讨厌爸爸，爸爸好好帮帮你。”

说着话的同时就按着曺圭贤的大腿根，直接将自己硬的发疼的下身顶进了小穴。

“啊！”

又酸又涨甚至带着一点疼痛的感觉让曺圭贤根本忍不住叫喊，整个上身都挺了起来，把胸口的两个粉嫩的红豆送到金钟云嘴边。金钟云低头轻轻含住小小的红豆并且用舌尖狠狠蹭了一下，曺圭贤瞬间卸了力气，倒回床上，浑身轻轻颤抖着，后面的小穴的水流的更欢了。

曺圭贤伸出双臂黏糊糊的要金钟云抱，金钟云只好让小孩双臂搂着自己的肩膀，下身开始缓慢但是有力的动作。

第一次被侵入的小穴还是过于紧致，但足够热情，小穴内壁对插进来的肉棒十分欢迎，蠕动着就像千百张小嘴吸吮着龟头和柱身。当金钟云抽出时，穴肉又十分的不舍，紧紧裹着，甚至穴口的部分软肉都被带了出来，粉嫩且柔软。

金钟云不由得加快了下身的动作，整根又粗又长的肉棒都插了进去，退出时又只剩下龟头，囊袋拍在曺圭贤的会阴处，力道大到曺圭贤的白屁股都被金钟云的胯部拍的粉红。

第一次做爱就如此的刺激，曺圭贤被顶弄的根本没办法说出完整的句子，甚至无法顺畅的呼吸，他只能用尽力气搂着金钟云的脖颈，喉咙里发出一声声小猫一样的呜咽。

“爸爸，快......太快了.......后面......后面要坏掉了......”

金钟云喘着粗气去咬曺圭贤粉嫩的耳垂，时不时舔一下同样粉色的耳蜗，恶狠狠的吓唬怀里的少年。

“爸爸把你的小穴操坏好不好，坏掉了宝贝就不会再有其他Alpha了。”

说着金钟云又是一个挺腰，一个深顶，对着小穴里面刚刚被发现的敏感点狠狠蹭过去。

“啊！不可以！”

曺圭贤直接被金钟云送上了高潮，浓白的精液射在两人中间，又被金钟云的挺动而均匀的涂抹在两人的肚子上，后穴里也流出一大股体液，随着金钟云的抽插从穴口流向身下的床单，又形成了一片深色的水渍。

金钟云叼着曺圭贤的乳尖磨牙，含糊的问怀里浑身都变成粉色的少年，下身的动作却依旧快速且深入。

“不可以？宝贝还想有其他的Alpha操你吗？”  
“不，只要爸爸，只要爸爸操我，没有其他的Alpha~”  
“宝贝只能被我操对不对？”  
“对，只要爸爸操。”  
“宝贝只有我对不对？”  
“对，只有爸爸”  
“宝贝只爱我对不对？”  
“对，圭贤只爱爸爸。”

刚刚被操射的曺圭贤脑子里一片空白，刚刚高潮的瞬间就像是大脑里炸开一大片烟花，十分绚烂，根本无法思考，无论金钟云问了什么都顺从的回答。

“爸爸也只爱你。”

金钟云托着曺圭贤的屁股将他翻过来，双手捏着少年柔软的腰，让他跪在床上。但是刚刚高潮的少年四肢根本没有力气只能勉强跪着，两只手被反向牵着，金钟云再一次贯穿了后面的小穴。后入的姿势可以很顺利的进的更深，曺圭贤觉得自己真的被金钟云操坏了，后穴又热又麻，而且快感一波又一波的冲向大脑和四肢，除了金钟云那根粗大的肉棒什么都感受不到，腰就像是别人的，明明早就酸的没了力气却依旧配合着身后的动作迎合。最重要的是，自己身体深处原本一直紧闭的腔口正缓缓打开，已经有了一条缝隙，源源不断的蜜水从里面流出。

“呜呜，爸爸，不要了，圭贤真的要坏了，不要了！”  
“但是我们宝贝的小穴可不是这么说的，它根本就舍不得爸爸离开啊，宝贝不诚实哦~”

金钟云也感受到曺圭贤身体里另一张微开的小嘴，对着那里重重一顶，硕大的龟头和一小截柱身直接破开腔口挤了进去，里面是不同于肠道的高热，滑嫩，紧致。这样的感觉金钟云根本顾不得少年的请求，直接摆动着腰探寻少年身体里最深处的秘密。

生殖腔被破开，曺圭贤前面根本没有被抚慰的下体直接射在床单上，整个人被金钟云搂在怀里，由他带着手摸着自己的小腹，能够清晰的摸到金钟云的肉棒在操弄自己的生殖腔。

“宝贝可以被爸爸完全标记吗？爸爸只爱你，也只要你，任何人都不要，宝贝也只属于爸爸好不好？”

曺圭贤又扭着头向金钟云索吻，唇舌交缠间回答了一声好。

金钟云紧紧将曺圭贤锁在自己怀里，在曺圭贤初次承欢的生殖腔里成结射精，并且一口咬在小孩的后颈，注入自己的信息素。

生殖腔里的结还未完全消下去，曺圭贤已经累的窝在金钟云胸口睡着了，嘴巴微微嘟囔着，似乎是做了什么美梦，嘴角还有笑意。金钟云贴近了才听清曺圭贤嘴里说的是什么，是云云。

刚到家里的前三个月，小孩一直不开口向金钟云喊爸爸，倒是一直向金钟云喊云云，后来被老宅里的老管家听到了，郑重的跟曺圭贤纠正了一下午，才把称呼改过来。不过后来曺圭贤跟金钟云闹着玩的时候有喊过他这个名字，这个专属于他们俩之间的名字。

金钟云轻轻摸了摸曺圭贤汗湿的头发，眼神却很深，不管你醒过来生气也好，骂我也好，打我也好，我都不会放你走的，你只能是我的，当然我也只是你的。

几分钟后，金钟云抱着已经熟睡的少年进了浴室......

一天前

曺圭贤站在阳台上看着院子里刚刚下车的金钟云，给那个令人作呕的柠檬香精味道Alpha回了电话。

“明天我有时间，好啊，我答应你的约会，你来我家接我吧~”

另一只手里玻璃瓶的Omega发情诱导剂在阳光下反射着微微的光亮。


End file.
